


Never enough Komaeda

by Foreteller_Xarym



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Blind Ibuki, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Comfort, Deaf Character, Deaf Komaeda, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fire, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Headcanon, Headcanon pet, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Multi, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Polygamy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreteller_Xarym/pseuds/Foreteller_Xarym
Summary: I made several fanfics in honor of Nagito Komaeda for his birthday, and a headcanon of 'what happens if Nagito got PTSD from his time with the WoH' so a few of these would be angsty birthday fanfics while the other would be ptsd komaeda, or just random oneshots that popped up in my mind.Apology in advance.





	1. Izuru is tired of your bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Wow wait you actually want to read this garbage? Damn, well. Have fun leave kudos if you can! :D this is NOT my first time writing but it is my first time positing, sorry if it's ooc

Quiet chatter happened around the classroom of class 77, everyone chatting happily to each other, well, mostly to each other. Komaeda cupped his cheeks in his hands as he looked around the classroom from his spot in the back, smiling widely as he thought how he was so lucky to be around so many blessed people, despites them avoiding to talk with him. It was understandable, who would want to waste such valuable words on scum like him? He ignored the glances and the hushed whispers whenever he was around, it was normal for people to think so low of him. 

His hand hovered over his mouth, releasing a small yawn that, thankfully, was inaudible. He gave a side glance over at the clock, school doesn't start for another hour. He layed his head down onto his folded arms and shut his eyes, falling into the peaceful sleep. Unaware of the many collective sighs of relief his classmates gave. 

\--

Izuru Kamukura watched from his spot at the back corner of the room as his twins classmates all gave a sigh of relief as the lucky student fell asleep, he closed his eyes in annoyance at the others behavior. More so as he heard Saionji make a cruel remark on how she didn't know "trash can sleep in clean places." Few laughed with her but others looked to agree. The main ones frowning in the crowd were Hajime, Mioda, and Kiozume, the latter in which Kamukura concluded it was at the girls bully behavior more than the remark. He glanced over to the sleeping form of Nanami, no doubt she would've frowned at her classmates behavior. 

Few more remarks from Saionji with side remarks coming from the others, including Kazuichi Nevermind and Kuzuryuu. All who hung out with Komaeda the most, before Kamukura became annoyed. "I think I just felt an emotion." He drawled, catching everyone's interest, excluding a few. 

"And it's disgust." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back to the wall. Knowing the confused looks he is receiving he continued,"disgusted at the behavior of the so called 'class of the year' against one of it's own." He purposely refused to look at anyone, planning to make them all feel guilt. 

This brought silence among the class, even Saionji and Kazuichi were silent. Kamukura relished it. Just then the teacher walked in, giving everyone a 'hello' and 'please have a seat'. Kamukura pushed himself off the wall, heading towards his seat which, ironically enough, was on the other side of Komaeda. 

The dark haired teens hand brushed past the luck boys back as he sat down. Successfully waking the other in time for class. The latter of the two knowing not of what occurred in his sleep continued the day as any other, not giving the slightest hint of confusion at the others silent behavior. Though he had glanced over to the dark haired teen once, with a knowing look. 

Kamukura ignored it and been on his day, knowing of the small smile the white haired teen gave to the other.

Perhaps today wasn't so boring after all.


	2. Happy birthday to me...(1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS LATE FOR MY BOY BIRTHDAY, it's a two part cuz I wanted to end it on this chapter but my friends were crying to much and threaten to make a happy ending themselves instead soooo,

It's fine, it's alright. Komaeda kept repeating in his mind, this was fine! He spent all these years without friends or a family, so it was expected not to be greeted with a simple 'happy birthday'. Yet why did it hurt so much when no one said those words much less greet him? 

He should've expected it really, no one really wanted to be around him. Even his so called 'friends'. Komaeda looked down at his hands, a small frown marked on his face, he tried his best never to look up or around the class. If he had he wouldn't be able to stop the hurt and pain to flash across his face if he did so, which no doubt someone as observant like Peko or Hiyoko would spot. 

He sits there patiently waiting for the bell to ring. His knuckles white as he held them tightly into a fist, his naturally long nails stabbed within his pale delicate skin, yet he ignored it. Komaeda swiftly grabbed his bag as the bell rang and was one of the first people out the door, another pang of hurt fluttered into his heart when he didn't hear anyone call him, he heard people sigh in relief. 

Komaeda's feet twisted and turned the corners down the familiar path to the courtyard. He didn't look up as he automatically went over to the tree furthest from the door and had lots of shade, it was pure luck he always found this spot empty so he didn't bother to check for anyone around as he dropped his bag and plopped onto the grass. He bends his knees so he could wrap his arms around them, planting his face in the space between. He gave a shuddered sigh as he breathe the words.

"Happy birthday to me..."


	3. Happy birthday to me!(2/2)

Komaeda didn't bother to return to class for the evening, to hell with his 'friends', it's not like they'll care. This turned Komaedas mood from anger to sadness. It's true, not one of his classmates would care if he showed up or not, it's not like they ever noticed him in the first place. He stood up, ignoring the Chestnut genus that decided to fall from the tree and plant themselves onto his cloud white hair (just his luck, he thought), Komaeda grabbed his bag and settled it over his shoulder. 

He headed back inside, the bell would ring any minute signaling schools over, he waited outside the classroom door. Waiting for the bell. Once it rang he sat down against the wall, staying silent as ever. With his luck it would be a miracle if no one noticed him, then again, they always ignored trash so perhaps his luck was in his favor.

The classroom door opened with a slight bang, leading out first was Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama, neither giving a glance to the white haired lucky student. Soon the rest for the class trickled out. Not a single student, or teacher, even glanced in Komaedas direction. The white haired boy gave a sigh, thanking his luck, and stood up, heading inside the classroom and sitting down in his seat. 

It was after school and programs would be starting now. He could hang around until then, when the school closed. Komaeda set his head down, deciding to take a small nap. He slowly closed his eyes and not seconds after did he fall asleep.

\--

When Komaeda woke up he found himself on his couch, the lucky student looked around in confusion. Had he slept walk? He shook his head, no, not even his luck can make that happen. Was it a dream? Again no, considering he still had his uniform on. Once he sat up he then noticed the note that was on him, it fell to his lap. 

The white haired teen picked it up, reading over it. 

_'Don't fall asleep after class again. It was extremely boring having to take you home.'_ Komaeda didn't need a name to know who wrote this. He was about to place it down when the writing at the bottom caught his eye.

_Oh, happy birthday, Komaeda._

Komaeda's eyes widen just a fraction, then he laughed. He laughed at the irony of the _one_ student he didn't think would even care to _look_ in his direction to be the _only student_ to wish him a happy birthday. Suddenly Komaeda felt his day didn't feel like shit. 

His luck turned around and the last minute.


	4. Nagito not again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito wanted the school to postpone the exams so he burnt the building down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request of a friend of mines

_It wasn't his fault, it really wasn't. He asked nicely, he even begged._ But it wasn't his fault the school didn't want to listen to him and not postpone the exams. Komaeda sat in front of the school gates with the rest for the hopes peak students as the firefighters pulled up to set out the fire. 

Nagito held a smile as he listened to the fire crackle, ignoring the Glares he received from his classmates, and a particular nasty comment from Hiyoko. 

It was awhile before the fire was put out, but considering school is over in less then a week all exams and classes were cancelled. Nagito grabbed his bag and heaved it onto his shoulder. Walking down the sidewalk with the rest of the student population. He was about to turn a corner when he felt something in his hand. 

He looked down to see a note. He opened it to see a neatly cursive writing. _Considering I did not wish to take such a boring exam, I had not turned you in for the cause of the school burning down._

Nagito looked back at the crowd of students, wondering how the student knew. Shaking his head he continued down the road back home, alone. Lighter in his hand being tossed out.


	5. New fuzzy hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok seeing as how I wrote 7 fanfics in one day is crazy, but I'm not DONE YET!

Komaeda was happy. After class the twins, well more like Hajime, practically declared they were taking him birthday shopping. Which surprised the luck boy, seeing as he thought no one would remember his birthday. But he agreed right away, the look on hajime's face sorta dampered his mood, it was like he was hoping the taller teen wouldn't agree, while Kamukura's was still monotone as before. Komaeda pushed that thought to the back of his head as he looked around the store.

Hajime was not to far away from the taller teen as kamukura wondered around. Komaeda insisted on paying Hajime back but the other boy refused, saying it wouldn't be a gift if it was payed back. Komaeda then said that the twins company was the best gift he could receive, to which, funnily enough, made the lighter brunette twin blush, but still refuse the money. Komaeda looked around for the fifth time, still not finding anything of interest. 

Just then the other twin, Kamukura, returned. He was holding a knife, Komaeda looked at it with interest, it had a camo handle with the blade giving off a diamond like shimmer. "I happen to find this in the back of the isle in the store." Kamukura said, his tone never betraying his current emotion: boredom. 

Hajime looked at his twin, then down to the knife, then to the pale skinned boy. He saw the shine in Komaedas eye and said firmly."No, I am not buying you a knife for your birthday." Komaeda pouted.

"But it's pretty!" He whined, which irritated kamukura, reminding him of a certain pigtailed blonde."No!" Hajime said, again. Just then he felt Komaeda drape himself on the shorter boy, arms over his shoulder as his chin rested on the brunettes head.

"But Hajime-kuuun." He whined again, making the shorter of the two flush, embarrassment or flustered, couldn't tell. "Fine! I'll buy you the knife.." he grumbled, which got the white haired student off him.

"Thank you Hajime-kun, Kamukura-san for taking me, let alone buying me. Something for this trashy day.." He bowed respectively to the two. Making Hajime sweat drop and Kamukura to close his eyes, his way of showing _any emotion._

The three went to the cashier and Hajime bought the knife, handing it over to the estatic one. All three leaving the shop heading their separate ways home. Komaeda hummed happily.

Once in his home Komaeda sat down on the couch, opening the bag to examine the knife, only to see another item within, a note. He grabbed the note, reading it.

_Happy birthday, Komaeda._ Komaeda looked at the back. _How predictable of you to check the back, look within your room._ With that Komaeda headed for his room, opening the door he was met with something small and fuzzy laying upon his bed. 

A note around it's neck. _Nizzle._ It was a ferret. Komaeda smiled. 

Best birthday yet.


	6. Past memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito has a nightmare. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember y'all this is a headcanon, and more of a 'what if danganronpa was mentally accurate' cuz let's be real nagito should've gotten some kind of PTSD with his time with the WoH no matter how mild

Komaeda- er, Servant. Was kneeling in front of a wheelchair, a girl no older than perhaps 7 or 8 was sitting in it, looking over to him, holding onto a chain that seemed to be connected to a metal collar around the other. "Servant. What did you do?" Despite her age Monaca's tones was ice cold as her face held a smile, which made Servant anxiety and dread pick up. 

He stood silent, which didn't sit well with the much younger of the two. She pulled on the chain rather hard, making Servant stumble onto his stomach, his hand laying in front of the wheelchair. Which Monaca gladly rolled over, breaking the hand. Servant bit his lip until it bled to stop himself from making any noise, Monaca doesn't like it when Servant makes noise. 

"Servant" the tone had a more demanding side to it."What.Did.You.Do" she growled, letting the pathetic human being get back into a kneeling position. Servant looked up to her to reply, only to receive a harsh smack to the face, causing his head to snap to the side. "Did Monaca give you permission to look at her?!" Monaca said in rage. 

Servant looked back down to the floor,"No." His voice sound hoarse and raw, as if he had been screaming and not given any water for days. Monaca smiled again, clasping her hands over her lap, the chain still in it. "Now tell Monaca what you did, you don't want Monaca being sad do you?" She said in false sadness. 

Servant shook his head, "No" He answered. Monaca beamed. "Now tell her what you did!" She said cheerfully, but hints of a threatening tone underneath. Servant gave a shuddered breathless sigh, "I let the prisoner escape." He said calmly

“And whyyyy did you let them escape?” It was false security, Servant knew. Monaca was never sweet or nice to anyone. ”I held emotions and felt sorry for her.” Again, said calmly. 

“Exactly! Servants aren't supposed to let prisoners go! That's why you're a trashy servant!” She said happily. “A trashy useless scummy Servant!” she tugged at the chain, signaling him to get up.

Servant got to his feet, with difficulties due to having no hands available to aid him, and waited for Monaca's next words. She looked up to Servant with calculated eyes. ”You know what happens now Servant! Follow Monaca!” She said, rolling her wheelchair, and Servant, down over towards some monokuma's. 

“Sit there Servant!” Monaca ordered, pointing to the space in the middle of the monokuma's. Servant didn't say anything as he followed her orders, he sat down in the middle, waiting for the pain. Monaca rolled over to a button near the wall, “ready servant? Here we go!” She said cheerfully, as if this were a game. 

She pressed the button and immediately the monokuma's turned on, all looking towards Servant. He was tense, and for good reason as not even a minute later the monokuma's pounced on him, eight held him down while the others worked on tearing scarring and breaking Servants frail body. All while Monaca laughed. The pain of the torture plus screaming his throat raw was overwhelming, Servant blacked out.

\--

Komaeda woke up in a cold sweat. Shaking like a leaf as he gave a sob, curling up into a ball. “No more no more” he sobbed, rocking back and forth. He was so far back in his memories he didn't feel his bed dip, nor the warm strong arms of someone scooping him up

Kamukura held a shaking Komaeda in his arms as he walked down the hall towards where Nanami and Hajime were in the living room. Both looking equally as worried when spotting who Kamukura held in his arms. The red eye student sat down on the couch between the other two, allowing them access to the white haired teen. Both immediately squished the dark haired teen when focusing on Komaeda, both knowing of his PTSD. 

It took most of the night but soon all three teens got Komaeda to calm down enough to fall back asleep, with the help of the other three that is. All four fallen asleep on the couch, three holding the one thing that meant to them the most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only human played as I wrote this and I cried.


	7. Towa is back, oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towa is back, left in a room with izuru. what could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen this was written RIGHT after a moment in my roleplay ok. I may do a little 'how towa found nagitp' but for now? Nah.   
> Enjoy! Leave kudos plz I'm filthy for ur love 
> 
> Warning!Language (I should add that to the tags..)

Kamukura didn't like this, no scratch that he *loathe* this. Sitting crossed arms and ankles as he leaned back in his seat, glaring at the little devil Infront of him. Who looked back with a glare. Monaca towa. 

Kamukura _growled,_ this was the bitch who caused Komaedas PTSD, she was supposed to be _dead._ but no, she had somehow survived that fire caused on the WoH base all those months ago and wormed her way back to Komaeda, the little wretch. Kamukura adverted his gaze from the younger girl and stared at the door. 

Komaeda left not long after Kamukura arrived, saying he had to grab Chiaki and Hajime. He noticed how Towa's eyes narrowed as he left, as if disbelieved Komaeda had others besides herself to depend on, no wait, as if he had _others_. It made Kamukura exhale in disgust. Kamukura was about to get up to head for Komaeda's room but the little wretch opened her mouth.

"Sooooo, Who are you? Servant must think highly of you to keep you a secret from Monaca." Even her *voice* brought disgust to Kamukura, his gaze hardened when that old _nickname_ , as Komaeda called it, leave the younger girls mouth. He settled on glaring at the little pickle instead of answering for a little while longer, before replying, "Lover." One word, he didn't feel like wasting valuable breath on answering the other.

"And the other two? What were they're names....chunky and hayjayme?" Oh she did it on purpose, no one got Hajime and Chiakis' name wrong that badly. "Chiaki, Hajime. Also lovers." Kamukura concluded that if he didn't answer them, Towa would no doubt force Komaeda to tell him, which could lead to triggering events. 

Towa laughed in her hand, sent goose bumps to anyone else had they not been Kamukura, "Wow! Servant is even more slutty then I imagined! *Three* lovers?" Her laughs turned to giggles. Kamukura was about to stand, no doubt about to do something rash, even for him. When by whatever luck, most likely Komaedas, that the three previous mentioned people had walked through the front door. 

"S-sorry we're gone so long, my luck turned scummy and got us in traffic..." Komaeda said, sitting down on the couch next to izuru, the other two followed. Izuru sighed as he closed his eyes, silently praying for patients to _not_ fatally harm the younger girl Infront of him. And sat back down, Komaeda immediately sliding up next to him as Chiaki and Hajime both sandwiched them in the middle. Towa narrowed her eyes, finally realizing she won't be getting near Komaeda today and Decided to head for the kicthen. 

Kamukura watched her go. 

Perhaps it would be best to stick around a few days...


	8. Drips in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, Izuru I'm sorry,   
> I'm sorry Komaeda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I ok? Nope! This is sorta two parted? Leave kudos if I made you feel cuz I definitely did for my friends :')

Rain fell from the sky, how predictable. It seemed to always rain when he came here, it's always predictable no matter what. Yet he always came without an umbrella. The droplets drenched his hair, seemed to make it darker as it pressed against his skin and clothing. 

Red eyes looked down at the gravestone, in thought. How did this happen again? It fluttered into his mind every now and again, though he already knew why. After all he was the one who found Komaeda in the tub. 

Kamukura closed his eyes, easily pushing back those memories. Though the memories were suppressed hadn't meant his emotions were. Dread, it was an interesting emotion to encounter. Oh how he wished he hadn't. 

Kamukura kneeled in the muddy soil, ignoring his soaked clothing getting dirty as he placed down a bouquet of flowers. Before he stood he placed another object there. The knife Hajime bought him, the same knife he used to take his life.

As he stood he suddenly felt warmth. The same warmth that use to surround Komaeda. Kamukura felt something wet drip down his face, it wasn't rain. Kamukura stood still, relishing the warmth in the cold damp rain. 

It was barely above a whisper but, Kamukura uttered these words. despite being emotionless one can clearly hear the sorrow.

"I'm sorry."


	9. Too much, too tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HNNNNNNNNNNNNNN my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dead

Komaeda was tired, he really was tired. He was tired of living a life of lie. He was tired of acting fine when he was the opposite. He was tired of class 77 and their hatred for him.

_It's right there, freedom, just right there. End it, end it, no one would care, it would be better without you. No more pathetic Komaeda, no more trash to toss away._ The little voice in his mind said, Komaeda didn't fight it anymore, maybe it was time.

Komaeda numbly got up from his bed, ignoring the sound that erupted from Nizzle as it was shifted off its spot from Komaedas lap. Komaeda picked up said pet. He doesn't want Nizzle to suffer the aftermath of his mistake so he headed out, planning on handing Nizzle to Mioda, considering she was the closest to his building. He grabbed the bag containing Nizzles things in his other hand and headed out.

\---

After handing Nizzle over to Mioda, bless the girl for taking Nizzle in, Komaeda thought as he plopped down in the tub of his bathroom, the knife he received for his birthday held over his wrist, shaking. Komaeda gave a humorless laugh, "i'm such a scum, i can't even do the world a favor and take myself out.” his mind went over the possibilities of doing this, though he just shook his head, "if I stall any longer the world will have to deal with my polluting self..” he mumbled, pushing down the knife on his pale wrist. 

He hissed at the sting coming with it, already he felt slightly lightheaded. "perks of being sick for life…” he mumbled, a quirk of his lips as he smiled. He switched hands and did the same with the other wrist, already losing the feeling in both arms. He dropped the knife on the outside of the tub and rested his head against the cold walls. 

Komaeda hummed, feeling his conscious drift in and out. So much so he barely heard his front door open with a bang. He lazily turned his head towards the bathroom door, smiling at his luck. Any later he would've been able to be saved, but it was to late now, he lost to much blood.

He heard his bathroom door open, much more carefully then his poor front door. Barely able to see with the blood loss was a blurry dark figure, Komaeda can make out long hair and red eyes. _Izuru.._ he thought, rolling his head to face away from the other. Barely making a protest as he felt his limp body being picked up. 

He couldn't hear anything being said, but with the rumbles of Kamukuras’ chest he assumed the other was talking. He looked up at the others face, a wide sad smile marred Komaedas’ paler than white face. He, with whatever strength he had left, lifted his hand to push back a strand hair, "I'm sorry you..had to take out the trash..” he said weakly, his arm falling back down as he shut his eyes for the last time.


	10. Sunny day, rainy heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki visits Komaedas grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is probably really ooc and shitty hahaha, I haven't wrote Chiaki much before.. I would love a review for this chapter

_It was sunny.. really sunny._ Chiaki thought as she walked down the small dirt path of the cemetery. Looking down at her phone as she was, as usual, playing a game. Pokemon go. She found a Ninetails nearby. 

She stopped In front of a gravestone, the Ninetails was right here. As the former ultimate gamer it was easy to catch it on her first try. And good thing too because not a minute later did her phone die. Chiaki sighed and pocketed her phone, looking down at the gravestone where she caught the Ninetails, she wasn't immune to curiosity.

Her breathing hitched as she looked upon the grave, realizing who it belonged to. _Komaeda Nagito._ Her eyes softened considerably.  
_when was the last time I visited him..?_ She thought, sadness flowing through her body. 

 

Chiaki sat down In front of the gravestone, cross-legged, she didn't mind getting her skirt dirty. Chiaki leaned back on her hands as she looked up to the sky. “...Hi Komaeda, it's me.” She finally said after a while, “Yeah, it's been awhile. Hasn't it?...I'm sorry I haven't been visiting you, must've been lonely hm?” She sighed. 

“Well, I'm sure Izuru would have been visiting you no doubt..why else would this be here?..” she hummed, nodding down at the knife that laid upon the gravestone, remembering the black haired male leaving the house with it a few weeks back. “...Maybe you would like to be up-to-date on how things are.” That's how Chiaki spent her evening, telling the gravestone of her former lover all the things that had happened after his death. 

“Oh, Nizzle is doing great….She stays mostly at Mioda...place. Mioda doesn't mind..she loves the little fur ball..” Chiaki nodded, yawning slightly. 

_Maybe a nap is needed._ she thought, crawling over to the gravestone. She leaned against the said slab of stone, whispering. “G'night ko..” before nodding off to sleep in the faint presence of her former lover.


	11. Conversation isn't always predictable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito thinks Hinata is pranking him, the brunette shows him otherwise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, this oneshot went everywhere

Komaeda looked at his ceiling in boredom. Boredom, a rare thing for someone who was cursed with 'good luck’. Komaeda snorted, good luck my ass. He was as lucky as a black cat. 

He sighed again, shifting from his previous position on the couch to a sitting position. Komaeda closed his eyes, listening to the clock tick, tick, tick on. He both relished the silence and loathe it. He was about just ready to throw something at the clock when his phone rang. 

Komaeda immediately picked it up, checking who was the caller. _Hinata Hajime_ , Komaeda gave a breathless sigh, placing a smile on his face he answered the phone and brought it up to his ear. “Hello Hinata, unusual of you to call someone such as myself.” He said cheerfully, smiling wider as he heard the sigh from the other line. 

“Listen, Komaeda” the tone of the brunette made his lips quirk downward, though that never broke the facade he held. “I was wondering if you-” Komaeda tilted his head back as he heard the other stop, clearing his throat. “What I meant was do you want-” again, clearing his throat. Komaeda frowned, “Hinata if you don't want to talk to me I understand-” 

“Do you want to go out with me.” Komaeda stopped mid sentence as he heard the others words. His heart was just about ready to jump out his chest. Had he heard that right? This must be a joke. “That was a good prank, Hinata! You fooled me, haha-” Komaeda said, closing his eyes, ignoring the tears strolling down his cheeks. 

“What- no, it isn't a prank Komaeda.” Oh he was good at acting, Komaeda thought. “Was it Kazuichi idea? No no, he doesn't pray on others emotion. It was Saionji wasn't it? Give my kudos to her she really knows how to pray on others feelings.” Komaeda inwardly cursed his voice for being shaky. 

“Komaeda wait-” Hinata started to say, but was cut off. “I was expecting a prank, with the talk going on when they didn't think I was listening, but to use you to execute such a prank is brilliant!” He gave a humorless chuckle. “To use the one I love against me..such a masterful plan.” By now tears were pouring down Komaedas’ face. 

Hearing nothing on the other line, Komaeda continued. “Though with trash like me it was expected...how else are you supposed to hurt someone that already tries to rid themselves off this Earth?” Komaeda sighed. “Once this is done I would really like to know how they figured out I fell for you… I kept it a secret for so long in fear of this.” He chuckles again, though it was sad.

He heard nothing on the other line, not even someone breathing. “Huh...I must've been such a toxic being; Hinata left his phone…” he said, ending the call and toss his phone on to the other end of the couch. He brought his hand to his cheek, feeling the fresh tears, and wiping them away with his sleeve. 

He curled his knees towards his chest, laying his chin on them. He closed his eyes and attempt in keeping his breathing even. _why? Why him?_ he couldn't help but wonder, though that was answered. _because you're weak, easy picking, scum._

He doesn't know how long he was like that, minutes, perhaps hours. All he knew was that he was snapped out of his self-denigration by some movements around him. Komaeda didn't think much of it until he felt something straddling his lap. Komaeda blinked slowly, processing the position he's in, and more importantly who the offender is. 

“Hinata..I hadn't thought you'd go so far in a prank. Did it not appeal you enough to toy with my feelings over the phone, so you had to come here yourself and do _this_ ” He smiled, looking up to the brunette through hooded eyelids. “I hadn't thought of you as the type to humiliate others, I must be special” he gave a broken laugh, unpleasant to even his ears.

Komaeda felt hands on both his shoulders, gripping rather harsh on them. Before he even opened his mouth he felt the brunettes lips over his, in a hungry, merciless kiss. The white haired teen tensed up, not expecting such a rash decision, though after awhile he melted into the kiss. Moving his arms to grip the others waist with one hand and around his neck with the other, pulling him closer so that their bodies were practically flushed against one another.

As they seperated, far to soon, Komaeda thought. He quickly looked up to the brunette, still stung at the fact _Hajime Hinata_ had kissed _him; a scum._ “H-Hinata..!” He finally said, his face pink as the other shifted his hand from his shoulder to cup Komaedas’ cheek. 

“is it true.” He asked, seriously. Komaeda blinked, confused for a second. “Hinata what do you mean-?” His words were caught in his throat as he felt the other place his hand on either side of his face, bringing their mouths just a few centimeters apart, breaths mingled. _Tease_ , Komaeda thought.

“Is it true you love me.” Komaedas’ eyes flickered to meet the others eyes; before avoiding to look at the other boys face. Though he knew he wouldn't be going anywhere without answering the others question. He sighed, “Yes….I have been foolish enough to fallen for you.” He admitted.

For a second he thought Hinata would pull away in disgust, or laugh. Laugh at how ‘unfortunate’ that the brunette didn't return his feelings, how this was really a prank and he fallen for it hard. He half expected Kazuichi and Saionji to jump out somewhere with a camera. So imagine his surprise when he felt arms slink their way around his torso and a head on his chest. 

“I love you too, idiot.” he huffed, successfully silencing the white haired teen. Taking advantage of this Hinata shifted around a bit until he was laying on his back with Komaeda laying on his torso. “I was sincere when asking if you'd like to go out. Hearing what you had thought both angered and harmed me. Angry at our classmates; harmed you think I would do such a thing.” 

Komaeda cringed, he had overstepped the boundaries when he accused the brunette of such a thing. “ 'm sorry…” he mumbled, resting his head on the other boys torso, listening to the even breathing that calmed him. He heard Hinata sigh, “it's fine ko. I should've been more, obvious, about my feelings, and perhaps the others would've left you alone” the last bit was more to himself, Komaeda mused. 

After a few seconds of silence Komaeda spoke, “If...you still wish to go out, I'm free tomorrow.” He said meekly. But smiled nonetheless when the brunette nodded, “that's fine with me.” He agreed. Silence consumed the two as they relished each other's presence. 

Bonus: 

“Hey, how did you get in my house anyways?” Komaeda asked the brunette in a hushed whisper. They were watching a movie.

“Ibuki gave me her copy of your keys, after making sure I wasn't coming here to harm you in any shape or form.” He said, humor hidden in the sentence.

“Oh.” Komaeda shook his head, Mioda always had his back.


	12. Best friends til the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is misleading oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was gonna be longer but I felt unsatisfied with anything I added, so have this. It may be a multioneshot thing idk

Komaeda looked around the classroom with dull eyes, examining every student carefully. He gave a smile whenever one looked at him, but he hated it. He hated to act so,....normal. When he was in fact the opposite. 

Komaeda never understood as a child why he was so unique. The other children didn't glance at him let alone talk towards him, he always wondered why. It hurt, it really had. But after awhile of this behavior he just grew numb towards it. He only ever had one person who is as close as he can call a friend.

Ibuki Mioda. The bright colored yet still emo teen musician who offered her hand in friendship. He at first was weary of the girl back then, but looking back at it now he never understood why. She also was ignored by a lot of children, for her weird tick of talking in third person.

He inwardly scoffed, glancing over to the person in mind. She sat right next to him, tapping her desk as if it was a drum set. She caught his eye and winked, glancing over to a brunette with green-red eyes. Komaeda followed his friends gaze, lifting his chin from his hand slightly as he felt his face reddened.

Love wasn't something Komaeda knew, sure he loved Mioda, but that wasn't really _love_ it was more of a friendship truce than anything. But the brunette Mioda glanced at brought emotions he never knew he had. Hajime Hinata. Komaeda fell in love with him the moment he transferred to class 77. 

Mioda, of course, knew this and teased her best friend endlessly. Komaeda didn’t mind, if he got teased for his love he would tease about hers. Before Mioda got a chance to open her mouth Komaeda spoke, “Wonder how Tsumiki is doing, she seemed to have glanced over here more than once recently.” He grinned widely at Mioda's scowl. 

“Ibuki was just going to tell Nagito-chan he should confront Hinata-kun” she leaned over, looking Komaeda directly in the eyes. “Ibuki saw someone confronting Hinata-kun, He declined, but who knows,” She whispered. “Someone could snatch Hinata-kun off his feet before you, ibuki seen some guys look at him.” She said in a warning tone, Komaeda held his grin to which Mioda glared.

“I know you're worried about me Ibuki.” He said slowly, waiting for the hyperactive teen to interrupt, which she did. “Of course Ibuki is worried! Nagito-chan never felt like this before his entire life! Ibuki isn't letting some commoner's take away the only thing that could bring Nagito-chan happiness.” She huff's, sitting back with crossed arms over her chest. 

Komaeda gave a genuine smile, reaching over to cup the others cheek. “Thank you for caring about dirt such as myself, but you don't need to worry. I'll get Hajime soon.” He leaned over and gave her a peck on her cheek. 

Mioda gave another huff. Uncrossing her arms to smack away Komaeda hand. “If Nagito-chan says so...if he's is lying again Ibuki will take her guitar and beat you with it!!” She warned, though Komaeda knew she wouldn't do such a thing. 

He chuckled, resting his elbow on his desk. “i’ll leave the door open; waiting with anticipation.” he joked, gaining a smile from his best friend. Just then the bell rang, signaling class was about to begin. 

Komaeda faces the front, listening as the teacher droned on and on. Giving an occasional glance to Hinata every now and again. 

He will be his. 

Soon.


	13. Beginning of unique friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sucker for blind/deaf character oneshots, and needed some fluff

He waved at her, once, twice. Still no reaction from the girl staring out onto the field. He frowned, wondering if she was just ignoring him, though it wouldn't be the first, his seven-year old mind whispered back harshly. He shook away those thoughts, stepping more in front of the vibrant pink eyed girl, waving more slowly, attempting to gain her attention. That's when he realized her unfocused look, that's when he realized why not one of the other kids were near her or her spot. 

She was blind. His skin gained a little more color, now realizing how much dread and nerves he was carrying. He smiled widely and sat down next to her, the girls head turned at the bench creaking. Staring just past the boys face. "Hullo" she said, ironically enough her voice seemed loud, if the vibrations were to indicate.

The boy replied back,"hello" the girls ear twitched at the slightly cracked tone the voice held. "Nice day isn't it?" The girl said kindly, though she couldn't know. The boy smiled warmly, "yes it is, isn't it?" He said, nodding.

The girl hummed,"I'm Mioda Ibuki, who're you?" 

It was silent for a few seconds. Before the boy replied. 

"I'm Komaeda, Komaeda Nagito. And I am deaf."


	14. Blinded hope

She noticed it very early when it happened. Her best friend always held her hand, helping guide her around as she previously voiced how much she hated the walking stick, signaling to everyone she was vulnerable. So it was quite easy to feel her hand being squeezed whenever they entered the classroom, or specifically walk past a certain two. 

Mioda always knew how insecure her best friend was, he voiced it quite often around her, though she always disliked the way he voiced it.

She knew their class thought he was shy, or even a creep, as one pink haired male mumbled once, for always holding Mioda's hand or always seeking her out. She both thanked the school and cursed it for keeping both hers and her best friends medical conditions a secret from the student population. Anyways she lost track. Her best friend always been monotone or pessimistically-optimistic about his emotions, it creeped others out but considering she's been with him since they were seven..

She was off track again! Mioda shook her head, staring, or she assumed, at the two people who made her best friend all.... _feely_. Nanami Chiaki and Hinata Hajime, ultimate gamer and the reserve course student. Mioda scowled at the latter, She couldn't understand what Komaeda saw in him, Nanami he could understand, she was a lovely girl. But _Hinata?_ He treated Komaeda like a disease, but still friendly. 

Mioda stopped midtought, then banged her head against her desk, ignoring the others startled yelps at the sudden noise. 

_Of course Komaeda would find interest in someone who treated him how he sees himself._

Mioda lifted her head, resting it on her folded arms, huffing just a small bit. _Well_ she turned her head towards the voice of her best friend, who sat right next to her. _If he really loves them, what's stopping me from granting him that?_ That's when right then and there, Mioda decided to help her best friend gain the two he loves, despite his deafness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Wereana!!! You're comments actually made me want to post these last two chapters :D


End file.
